boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Gurunda Exploration
- Malaysian = }} |Air Date = 9 December, 2016 (TV3) 16 December, 2016 (YouTube) 28 January 2017 (MNCTV) 21 July 2017 (Disney Channel Asia) |Season = 1 |Episode = 3 |Preceded by = “Power Sphera, MotoBot” |Followed by = “Cattus the Cute Monster” |Official Title = Kembara Planet Gurunda (formerly) Raksasa Gurunda (current) |English Translation = Travelling to Planet Gurunda (formerly) Gurunda Monster (current) Planet Gurunda Exploration (official) |Directed by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz }} “'Planet' Gurunda Exploration” (“''Raksasa Gurunda”) is the 3rd episode of the first season of [[BoBoiBoy Galaxy|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy]], and the 3rd episode overall in the series. Official Synopsis Stuck on a Desert Planet, BoBoiBoy and Gopal are chased by a creature after mistaking its egg for a Power Sphera. Plot The episode begins with BoBoiBoy and Gopal running away from something on another planet. 5 hours ago, Koko Ci inaugurated them into TAPOPS as new Cadets. He planned to give them an easy mission since they were cadets (the lowest rank), but Gopal requested a tougher mission. In the present, BoBoiBoy and Gopal hide themselves behind a rock, where they blame each other for their current situation. Suddenly, the creature is searching right behind them. Another flashback from a few hours ago ensues. A few hours ago, Koko Ci assigned Gopal and BoBoiBoy a mission: find a Power Sphera on Planet Gurunda. As they received a tablet containing information about the planet and their mission, Ying and Yaya entered the spaceship, having just returned from a holiday. Koko Ci introduced them to MotoBot as the best fighters of BoBoiBoy's team, giving him the idea to recruit them, too. However, Gopal interrupted and pushed to let them start their mission. In his haste, he neglected the tablet, thinking they didn't need it. The boys are sent to Gurunda on their vehicles from the previous episode. Yaya found the tablet that Gopal dropped. Gopal located a spherical object he believed to be the Power Sphera shortly after they arrived on Gurunda, but a creature suddenly appeared. Koko Ci warned BoBoiBoy that it was after Gopal. BoBoiBoy transformed into Wind and saved Gopal from the creature's attack, urging Gopal to counter-attack. BoBoiBoy transformed into Lightning and used Lightning Dash to dodge its Thorn Attack. Its thorns tried to prevent them from escaping, so BoBoiBoy transformed into Earth and used Earth Smash to smash the thorns. The creature didn't let them escape. It hit its tail to the ground and both of them fell, they then continued running away from it. In the present, the creature almost hits Gopal but luckily Yaya and Ying save him and BoBoiBoy just in time. They then reveal the creature is a sentient Gurunda Monster and she was after them because the “Power Sphere”'' Gopal is holding turns out to be her egg. The egg hatches in Gopal's arms, and the baby Gurunda Monster immediately attaches itself to Gopal, biting his hand. The mother Gurunda Monster becomes angry when Gopal hits her baby and continues attacking him. BoBoiBoy and Yaya try to stop her while Gopal tries to get the baby off of his hand. Ying urges him to transform cacti in a ravine into bubblegum to keep the mother Gurunda Monster still and calm her down. She runs to BoBoiBoy and urges him to use his power to throw the mother Gurunda Monster down the ravine. Although doubtful, BoBoiBoy does as he’s told and the bubblegum breaks her fall. Gopal gives the baby back to her. The problem is finally solved, but Koko Ci is disappointed in BoBoiBoy and Gopal because they did not complete the mission. As punishment, they aren't allowed to return to Earth until the mission is completed, and Koko Ci inaugurates Ying and Yaya into TAPOPS as Lance Corporals. They, along with Ochobot, stay to help BoBoiBoy and Gopal complete their mission. Differences with the Comic *In the episode, Yaya and Ying call BoBoiBoy to warn him about the impending danger on Gopal. However, in the comic, only Ying is shown to be calling BoBoiBoy. *In the episode, the baby Gurunda Monster bites onto Gopal's '''lower' arm, but in the comic, it bites onto Gopal's upper arm. *The comic shows that Ying uses her Time Manipulation on BoBoiBoy Lightning to help him slice the thorns shot by the mother Gurunda Monster. However, in the episode, Ying does not help him. *The comic shows that Yaya and BoBoiBoy Wind attack the Gurunda Monster simultaneously. However, in the episode, only BoBoiBoy Wind attacks the Gurunda Monster. *When Gopal and the baby Gurunda Monster are falling off a cliff, the mother Gurunda Monster yells "My baby!!!" in the episode, but in the comic, she yells "Anak aku!" ("My child!" in Malay). Characters * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Earth ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Wind * Gopal * Ying (Debut) * Yaya (Debut) * Ochobot * Koko Ci * MotoBot * Gurunda Monster * Gurunda Monster’s baby * Cattus (Debut, minor) Trivia *This is the first full episode that Monsta uploaded to YouTube. *The episode's original title was “Travelling to Planet Gurunda” (“''Kembara Planet Gurunda''”). It was shortened after Season 1 ended. *This episode marks the debut of Yaya and Ying in this series. **Their absences during the first two episode are also explained: they were on a long vacation. * This is the second time Gopal has been shocked by BoBoiBoy Lightning's power in BoBoiBoy Galaxy (Episode 1). Transcript Read the episode's English transcript here. Gallery Episode_3_-_4_Days.jpg Episode_3_-_3_Days.jpg Episode 3 - 2 Days.jpg Episode 3 - 1 Day.jpg Eps. 3 Today.jpg Episode 3 - Yaya and Ying.jpg My_baby!!!.png|"My baby!!!" 16143155_10155089073412280_4717248430204454444_n.jpg 16142961_10155098167397280_4345363783761164685_n.jpg 16266207_10155098183732280_2367690650233869035_n.jpg 16174401_10155098185387280_8068688362017412793_n.jpg 16265392_10155106029972280_2566951551852142637_n.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 03 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 03 BOBOIBOY GALAXY EP03 - ENG DUB id:Raksasa Gurunda ms:Galaxy Episod 3 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy